Typical
by TarynAsh
Summary: Maybe that’s why he was standing in her dorm yet again, door locked and curtains closed – pleading with her, begging her to give in to his charm. DL R&R FINISHED
1. Typical

"Typical," she murmurs to herself as she hears a soft tap on the door.

This was so typical of him, and of her. It was becoming so normal to her that she waited for it, like she needed it to live. That is when she opens the door, unaware that her legs have led her there. Again. Her thoughts are interrupted when his lips crash into hers.

Typical.

She can barely breathe as she leads him to the bed, knowing every step by heart. Smiling against his lips, she knows she has him caught. Trapped. Hers, forever. Or at least for now. As he begins to strip down, she feels her body tense up.

Typical.

As they tumble onto her bed, she can feel the satin of her sheets connect with her skin – and his skin with hers. The thing she likes most about these moments is the fact that she doesn't have to think. Not about him, or her, or what they are. Because she knows what she is to him and it's just so…

Typical.

Not a thought goes rushing through her mind while it's happening, but the minute it's over a million thoughts come rushing back. Like always, they lie there for a while until he decides it's time to go.

Typical.

Her next move is to try and talk, but it never works. She can never seem to find the words, and when she does they always come out wrong. He starts to get dressed and she shakes her head, pulling the sheets around her.

Typical.

By the time she works up the courage to tell him that they need to talk, he is already walking out of her dorm. Out of her reach, but never out of her thoughts. Tears form in her eyes as he says not a word before exiting into the hall. But she can't cry, she won't cry.

Typical.

She showers and gets dressed, cleaning up her dorm and making sure both it and she looks normal. Then they enter, as always. Chatting about boys, as always. She shakes her head, pretending to care about the conversation. Both Zoey and Nicole comment about Nicole's newest boyfriend and Zoey's latest embarrassment with Chase.

Typical.

If only they knew, she shakes her head at the thought – knowing they can never know. Staring out the window, her eyes fall on him. As always, he's flirting with a few blondes and getting their phone numbers.

Typical.

Another shake of her head and her friends cut into her thoughts.

"Hey Dana?" Zoey says, wondering why her friend is zoning out. She receives a nod from her in return, urging her to continue. "Chase just called. Him and the guys are going to Sushi Rox, you in?"

Typical.

But with a nod of the head, she's in. She's fallen for him, even if she's just another one of his girls. Another chance to see him is another chance to be in his thoughts, and for him to be in hers. She knows the look he gives her when she enters with her roommates. It's cold, distant, and most of all its _typical_.


	2. Girlfriend

Girlfriend.

It had been the word she had been dreading to hear. A word that made her throat burn and her eyes water. A word filled with more sadness and meaning than any other word in any other language. Her chances were up, over, _finished_.

Girlfriend.

For once, she knew why he was giving her those cold and distant looks. Those looks that had become so typical to her, those looks that made her eyes sting and her heart beat just a little bit slower.

Girlfriend.

The word had repeated so many times in her mind, taunting her, _hurting_ her. She couldn't believe the words that escaped from his mouth as she entered with her roommates; it was almost as if he wanted her to hear – wanted her to _hurt_.

"It's Lola. She's my girlfriend."

Although he only said it once, the sentence repeated in her mind for what seemed like a million times. She had a million chances to tell him how she felt about him. A million chances. A million kisses. And not one out of the million was used to her satisfaction.

Girlfriend.

While the rest of their friends congratulated him, she couldn't help but shoot him evil glares. Had he no idea about how much she cared? Had he no idea about how much those meetings meant to her? Were they to stop their games now? Because, after all, that was all it would ever be to him – a game. Especially now.

Especially now, now that he had a _girlfriend_.


	3. Please

"Please."

He was begging again, but this time she swore she wouldn't give in - especially now that he was branded as a _taken_ man, boy, _whatever_. Alone in her dorm, she couldn't help but feel bad for rejecting him when he was pleading with every fiber in his being.

"Please."

As he continued to repeat the same word over, she noticed how needy he looked. For once, she wasn't the one who needed him. That was a lie. She had always needed him, so much that she couldn't even think of a time when she hadn't needed him. But standing before her at that moment, he appeared so _vulnerable_, so _wanting_, so _needing_.

"Please."

Instead of him repeating the word a third time, she found herself repeating that very word - a word that could get both him and her into a lot of trouble if she gave in. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't give in. He wasn't single anymore. He was taken. And not just taken in the 'wanna make out?' sense, but taken in the 'I have a girlfriend' sense – something she just couldn't deal with.

"Please Logan. We can't. We need to stop. You have Lola, I have…homework."

Her heart broke with every word she said, she didn't want it to stop. He had meant so much to her, why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't he love her like she loved him? Or maybe he did. Maybe that's why he was standing in her dorm yet again, door locked and curtains closed – pleading with her, _begging_ her to give in to his charm.

Please.

This time he hadn't repeated the word, but he had simply turned his back to leave. Never would he let her win. Never would he let her see his real views. He didn't love Lola – he didn't even remotely like her. But she was a distraction, a good one, from everything he'd never be good enough for.

Please.

Exiting Dana's dorm without glancing back, he could feel his heart shatter. Was he really leaving it all behind? Was he putting true love on the line? Only because he was too afraid to fess up to his real feelings? Maybe she felt the same way, though, he thought. But of course, this was only wishful thinking on his part – or so he thought. But for a second, as the door slowly closed behind him, Logan swore he heard her voice whisper an all too familiar word.

"Please."


	4. Crying

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read this story and has reviewed it as well. I was planning on it being a one-shot, but I just can't stop writing with the same form and idea now. I'm glad all of you enjoy it. I am going to have to add more dialogue in the upcoming chapters, which means they will be longer than usual. I might even change up the point of view sometime too. Thank you and keep reading!

* * *

Crying.

She's sitting in her dorm crying. Because of him, because of her, because of all the mistakes she, _herself_, had made. Her roommates will come in and she'll hide her tears, because she doesn't want them to know how weak she is. Weak for him, weak for _love_.

Crying.

Because she can't understand how she mustered up the courage to turn him down. She can't understand why he wanted to so badly in the first place, especially now that he has a girlfriend - especially now that he doesn't need her anymore, like he ever did to begin with.

Crying.

As she hears a knock on the door, she can't stop the tears that are falling from her eyes. She has never felt so unhappy, so incomplete, so _used_. When she opens the door, she sees _him_ standing there. As if on queue, she stops crying when she sees him.

Crying.

And he's wondering, why she's crying to begin with. Was it because of him? It couldn't be. There weren't any feelings on her part, but were there feelings on his? As much as he tried to hide them, he just couldn't anymore. He wanted her to know that he cared, even if he did have Lola now.

Crying.

But she's stopped now, now that he's standing there. And he's never seen her cry, and he never wanted to. As she's calming down, he's feeling better. Better about himself, and better about this discussion.

"Dana," he manages to get out, just barely above a whisper.

And as much as she wants to, she can't say his name. Because he is the reason she is crying to begin with, but then again, he is the reason she has stopped.

"Dana," he repeats again, a little louder this time. He's not going to let her get away, he's not going to chicken out. Not this time, and not ever.

"Logan," she finally manages to get out, her voice cracking in the process.

Crying.

And although she looks like a complete mess, he can't help but think she's beautiful. For once, his mind gets ahead of his mouth – and he's telling her things he'd only dreamed about telling her.

"You're beautiful, Dana. I miss you," he says it so genuinely, like he means it. But she thinks she can see right through it, right through him. She's wrong.

Crying.

Because she doesn't realize how much he means what he's saying. To her it is all lies, things that will never be true.

"Stop. Just stop. Stop using me. I've never wanted to be this kind of girl, and I'm going to stop. We're stopping. We went over this," and she's rambling because she's nervous.

Crying

She doesn't want to give in because they both know it's wrong. But why does something so wrong feel so right? But as he's looking at her with those eyes of his, she doesn't want to lose her chance. Even if it is just one last time, it'll be one last time where she feels wanted…by _him_. As she locks the door and closes the curtains, he's already kissing her lips.

And she's already _crying_.


	5. Used

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry that it has taken me months to update this, but I've been very busy and I've also lacked inspiration. Hopefully I'll be finishing this piece soon and working on a new one in my free time, DL once again. : Thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy.

* * *

_Used._

It's how he makes her feel, even if he doesn't mean to. It's how she feels, even if she doesn't want to. It's how things will always feel, even if the both of them want things to get better. She knows they'll never be right – and he's just trying to keep himself from doing too much wrong.

Used.

As she walks down the halls, she feels like everyone can see right through her. Right through to her heart, her feelings, her _soul_. And maybe they can, but what do they see? Can they see how vulnerable she is when he is around? Can they see how much she wants things to be right between them? Can they see how much she loves him? Can they see how she feels?

Used.

And she's never felt that way before – only when she's with him. And he never meant to make her feel that way, but sometimes we all do things we don't mean. And sometimes we all say things that we don't mean. And sometimes we don't realize what we want until we don't have it anymore. And sometimes we don't realize we're being used until we fall in love – and we think that person loves someone else, but in reality they feel just as used as we do.

Used.

Even though she has tried so hard to shake him from her thoughts, it's times like these that keep him on her mind. As they crash into each other, Lola on his arm and books in her arms, they stare dumbly. It's not something either of them can help, but it is something Lola wishes she could prevent.

Used.

"Sorry," he simply mutters – attempting to avoid this situation, one simple situation that could cause the both of them so much pain. Her response is lost, her voice seeming weak, when Lola decides to speak up first.

"Dana," Lola simply states – attempting to drag Logan on, on and away from the one girl who Lola knew could ruin everything she'd worked oh so hard for. "We have to get to class, sorry about your stuff. Tata," just as quickly as she had spoken, Logan had bent down to pick up Dana's books.

_Used._

For a moment, it was as if Lola wasn't even there. As if Dana and Logan were all that mattered. As their eyes locked, Dana knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no later on today – and he knew she wouldn't refuse. Even if he promised himself that it would all stop, even if he made her cry by showing up yet again – he _had_ to show up.

Used.

Sometimes the heartbreak you fear is the heartbreak you need. Sometimes the wrongs you do are the rights you need. Sometimes the people you hurt are simply the people who are hurting you. Logan knew he was hurting Dana, but she was hurting him just as much.

Used.

And then the moment passed. The energy was interrupted by Lola's stiletto heel stamping on the floor besides Logan. "Baby, lets go," she demanded – dragging him off quickly before either him or Dana could object.

As he was being dragged down the hall and she was gathering the last of her things, with the help of a few boys, their eyes managed to meet again – even through the crowd. And for that one moment, they both knew they would be sharing their heartbreak during lunch – Room 101.

They both knew what it felt like to be _used_.


	6. Lies

Lies.

Because she knows that is all it is going to be. That is all it ever is. As she hears the soft rapping on her door, she can't help but find herself opening it. No matter how much she wants to tell him the truth, for him to tell her the truth – she knows it's not going to happen. Not now, not ever.

Lies.

"Dana --," as he speaks he can barely get a word out before she cuts him off.

Lies.

"We're stopping, Logan. I mean it – this should've been over before it started," and she can already feel her eyes watering even before she has the chance to hear his response.

"But Dana, I – I don't want to stop," he's stuttering and she's shocked. Mr. Casanova can barely breathe, let alone speak, but he'd never let her know that. "I need this, I need _you_."

That is when she starts laughing – not because she finds it funny, but because she finds it ironic and in a way laughing is the only thing that can stop her from crying at this point. As he presses a single finger to her lips, she finds herself pushing him back with one hand upon his chest. She finds it surprising that she can even muster up the strength to do so – let alone the willpower.

"You don't need this. I don't need this. We…well, there is no we," but before she can finalize her point, he's already kissing her passionately. And she knows she shouldn't be doing this but something inside of her _needs_ him just as badly as he _needs_ her – even if he does have a _girlfriend_.

Lies.

But then it happens – inevitable as always.

Lies.

The aftermath is always the hardest to deal with – especially since a million thoughts cloud their minds. As if wanting to break tradition, he rolls over to look at her and instead of finding her fast asleep or smirking, he finds her crying.

"Da – Dana. I wasn't that bad this time…was I?" And he's attempting to lighten up the mood because he isn't sure he can keep up this game. And he definitely isn't sure he can deal with being the cause for her tears. The tears that make his heart break.

"I – I can't do this anymore," She can barely speak through her tears. And he's breaking down her walls – the walls that kept them from admitting their true feelings to begin with. "I can't sit at lunch every day with you and Lola and then come here after class and pretend it all will be okay. I can't pretend like this isn't bothering me. It is, Logan, more than you know."

Lies.

He figures that must be the case, because there is no way the girl of his dreams is telling him everything he has ever wanted to hear from her. But he's wrong – she is crying after all. And even though he should be speaking right about now, he can't seem to find the words to convey his feelings properly. Plus, he knows it is better if he just plays it cool.

Lies.

And he's grabbing his clothes off the floor, the lamps, and the dresser. And she's still crying and pleading for him to respond – to anything. But it's just too much to hope for and they both know it.

Lies.

As he's gripping the doorknob, she's calling his name. It may be just a whisper, but her voice is burning in his mind.

Lies.

"Logan," she whispers – only audible to him and her, "I love you."

Lies.

And he knows he should run over to her and admit his feelings, but they both know this isn't the way it's supposed to be. They both know that happily ever after won't exist.

Lies.

So he turns the knob and in order to give her one last speck of hope, he turns his head.

"Tough luck, Cruz. _Sorry_."

And even as he's back in his own dorm with his actual girlfriend, he can still hear her voice echoing in his ears.

Lies.

And even as she's crying into her pillow and her heart just keeps on breaking, she can't help but want him even more. And as her roommates come back and inform her that Lola and he just broke up, she realizes just what she should've this entire time – a smirk creeping up on her lips.

In the end, it is all going to be _lies_.


End file.
